Blood Lust
by Diggingupophelia
Summary: Bellatrix is out for blood - the real thing. Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange. Creepy fic. Written for Scribbulus Ink's Candy is Dandy Challenge, thrid wave.


Title: Blood Lust

Author:[info]sapphiretragedy/diggingupophelia

Rating: Disturbing or Teen

Challenge: Peter. Blood flavored lollipop (for [info]scribbulus_ink's Candy is Dandy Challenge 3

Warning: blood play - maybe.

Notes: I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I've never actually written Peter Pettigrew before.

Bellatrix ran her tongue along the thick edge of the lollipop and smirked. "Tastes like Muggles," she said, her voice wistful. "I do miss the taste of fresh blood." She shrugged.

Peter shuddered. "I never liked those." The truth was, he'd never had one before. He'd believed Sirius when he said if you ate one you'd turn into a vampire. The thought terrified him.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. "No? I'm surprised. You lust for blood the same as I - it's what our Lord wants, Wormtail." She waved the confection around as she spoke.

"I do lust after blood. I've, I've killed for him -," he stammered. "Just last week there was that raid -" he was silenced by the intrusion of a saliva-sticky wetness into his own mouth. He tried to back away, but Bellatrix's hand clapped around the back of his head. "Lick it, Wormtail," she ordered.

Peter shook his head. The taste was vile - like metal and salt and death. He gagged at the sticky warmth as it hovered on his lips. "This," she whispered into his ear. Her breath was hot against his ear. The tang of blood hung from her words. "This, is what victory tastes like. This is what power is."

She pulled the lollipop from his mouth and put it back in her own. She tilted her head and considered Peter. "You taste like fear." The lollipop clacked against her bottom teeth as her tongue swirled over the top of the candy. "It makes the flavor more ... intense," she whispered, dangerously.

Peter swallowed and took a step back. He wiped as much of the taste from his lips with the back of his good hand. His tongue ran over his top teeth, checking to make sure he hadn't sprouted fangs. Sirius liked to lie - but there were times when he actually told the truth, after all.

Bellatrix cackled. "You're amusing to say the least. It's only a sweet." She paused. "But if you'd like, I do know a vampire who'd be willing to sire you."

"You keep Snape away from me!" Peter yelled. He brought his hands to his neck, protecting it the best he could. "The Dark Lord, he needs me to do his work. I'm, I'm useful to him. I - he wouldn't like it if I couldn't be in the sun."

"That's only a rumor. Snape's no more a vampire than me." Bellatrix thew the lollipop to the floor. It shattered like glass, sticky bits clung to Peter's robes.

He looked up at her with a horrified expression upon his face. "You wouldn't would you - turn me into a vam-vampire?"

"Stop," she yelled, annoyed. She drew her wand from her robes and rolled it in between her palms. "You bore me, Wormtail." She took up her wand in her wand hand and pointed it at him. Peter fell to the floor, crumpled over himself, doing his best to protect his head. "What should it be? Oh, I know," she whispered, excited. Without a word she pointed her wand at Peter. He felt a burning pain on his cheek followed by the trickle of blood.

The stench of it nearly made him gag. His hand reached to his face. "I - I'm bleeding."

Bellatrix stepped toward him, one foot in front of the other - the clack of her heels echoing in the nearly empty room. She bent down in front of Peter, cupped his head in her hands and smiled. She let her fingers trace through the blood, collecting as much as could fit onto her fingertips. She brought her fingers to her lips, smeared the warm, sticky substance over them and took her finger into her mouth. She sucked at it. "Yes, the fear does make the flavor more intense." She leaned forward and licked at his cheek, lapping up the blood with the flat of her tongue. "So much better than a cold, hard lollipop, Wormtail."

Fin


End file.
